undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Napstablook
|location = Ruins |relationships = Mettaton (cousin) Dummy (cousin) Mad Dummy (cousin) |music = Ghost Fight Pathetic House |health = 88 |attack = 10 (Check) 5 (Data) |defense = 10 (Check) 4 (Data) |exp = 0 (-1 experience point) |gold = 0 |act = Flirt, Threat, Cheer |white = Zzzzzzzzzz |yellow = Spooky DJ }} Napstablook (/ˈnæp.stə.ˌbluːk/) is a melancholic ghost monster and musician/DJ who lives in Waterfall, encountered in the Ruins as the game's first miniboss. Profile Appearance Napstablook's design is that of a simple ghost: mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclera (the white part of the eye on a normal eye), white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separates the eyes. After encountering Napstablook in Waterfall, they wear a pair of generic black headphones for the rest of the game. Personality Napstablook is a very dour individual, with low self-esteem and an introverted attitude. As seen in battle, Napstablook will cry during the fight, which might indicate some form of depression. Despite this, Napstablook is shown to be courteous to others, treating the protagonist as a guest when visited at home (even if attacked in a Neutral Route), and often employing self-deprecation and apologizing for any inconveniences to be polite. Main Story Neutral Route Napstablook blocks the protagonist's way in the Ruins and pretends to be asleep by repeatedly saying "Z" aloud."(This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.)" - Narrator If the protagonist cheers them up, Napstablook will thank the protagonist for being so kind and then leave. If fought, Napstablook will admit that they were lowering their HP to be polite before leaving awkwardly."sorry... i just made this more awkward... pretend you beat me... oooooooooo" - Napstablook Napstablook will appear in the center-bottom basement room of the Ruins's six-holed puzzle room if spared in the initial encounter."i fell down a hole... now i can't get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well..." - Napstablook After the protagonist talks to them, Napstablook realizes ghosts can phase through walls and disappears."The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it." - Snowdin Shopkeeper Napstablook does not appear again until much later when the protagonist fights the Mad Dummy in Waterfall's Garbage Dump; Napstablook's interrupts the fight by crying tears of acid on the Mad Dummy until they run away."Wh... What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" - Mad Dummy After apologizing for breaking up the "fun" the protagonist was having with the Mad Dummy, Napstablook invites the protagonist to visit their home. Upon arrival, Napstablook invites the protagonist to listen to their music. Napstablook has three playable CDs: "Spooktune," "Spookwave," and "Ghouliday." They also offer the protagonist a ghost sandwich to eat if the player approaches and interacts with their fridge, however the player is unable to eat the item as it phases through them. After this, they suggest that the two lie on the floor and "feel like garbage" together.after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage... it's a family tradition..." - Napstablook If the protagonist lies down for 20 seconds, the music changes to a calming wind blowing like sound and the background converts into a relaxing space scene. If the protagonist refuses to lie down, Napstablook will exit the house through the right wall and will not return until the protagonist leaves. East of Napstablook's house is Blook Acres, another location where the protagonist encounters Napstablook. They are the sole employee of Blook Acres because all of their cousins left to gain corporeal forms."welcome to blook family snail farm... ...yeah. i'm the only employee." - Napstablook"Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I." - Napstablook's cousin Here, the protagonist can play Thundersnail. During Mettaton EX's battle, Napstablook is the first viewer to call and express gratitude for Mettaton's television programs, as shown by the "wavy text" and the way Mettaton EX says NO, WAIT BL_" as if they were referring to Napstablook or "Blooky" Napstablook's nickname"''seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously i can't tell, but... i guess this is the last episode...? i'll miss you... mettaton......" - Napstablook True Pacifist Route In the epilogue, Napstablook is found with Mettaton in the area with their houses, having been recruited as the celebrity's sound mixer. Their SOULs were not absorbed by Asriel."i was just sitting at home listening to tunes there was a flash of light outside my window i saw the snails on the farm disappear then i heard a knock at the door the flash of light wanted to come in... i closed the blinds... now everyone knows your name except for me" - Napstablook In the credits, Napstablook tours with Mettaton and Shyren. Genocide Route If the protagonist has killed all of the possible monsters before their encounter, Napstablook fades away when the protagonist approaches. Later on, Napstablook does not intervene in the Mad Dummy fight; instead, the scene ends on its own. However, the protagonist can hang out with Napstablook as normal if the kill count for Waterfall has not been exhausted. In Battle * See /In Battle. Name Napstablook's name sounds like "Napster bloke." Napster is a defunct peer-to-peer file-sharing service that focused on sharing music files. This term references Napstablook's computer being on a "music-sharing forum" and Napstablook's general affinity for music. "Dapper Blook" is a play on the phrase "dapper bloke," which is a British phrase referring to a sharply-dressed person (usually male). "Blook" may also derive from "spook." The name could also reference the protagonist's first encounter with Napstablook. In the Ruins, Napstablook is found sleeping directly in the protagonist's path, with no way to go around. That is—Napstablook naps to block you. Because Napstablook's name can be broken into nap-stab-look, this could have been the inspiration for the tear attacks. This would fit the creator's informal use of words in his humor. Naming the Fallen Child "Napsta" or "Blooky" will prompt the message "............ (They're powerless to stop you.)" and allows the name to be chosen. Gallery Napstablooktarot.png |Napstablook's tarot card. Blooki.png|A Napstablook button can be found in the Anime Friends Button Set sold on Fangamer Trivia * Napstablook and the Dummy are the only enemies in Hard Mode that do not change in difficulty."Missed the memo and is the same difficulty as normal." - Napstablook's check text * They may be an allusion to "ghost producers;" composers who sell their works to people who can then claim them as their own. ** Supporting this, "Dummy!" and "Spider Dance" are remixes or share the lemotif of Napstablook's theme, "Ghost Fight." * "Killing" Napstablook makes the protagonist "lose 1 experience point," leaving EXP unaffected. Because of this, it does not ruin a True Pacifist Route and is a hint that experience points are not the same as EXP. * Sparing Napstablook will not abort a Genocide Route. * Napstablook and Mettaton are the only two enemies that use the gray attack, which is harmless and used to spell out words; Napstablook spells out "REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." while Mettaton spells out "Happy break time!" * Napstablook's UnderNet username is NAPSTABLOOK22. References de:Napstablook es:Napstablook pl:Napstablook ru:Напстаблук zh:Napstablook uk:Напстаблук fr:Napstablook ja:Napstablook pt-br:Napstablook Category:Enemies Category:Ruins Category:Waterfall Category:Hard Mode Enemies